This application proposes a series of genetic and clinical studies to elucidate the genetic basis of hypertension, obesity, diabetes and dyslipidemia. These diseases are often associated with one another and when they occur together they are referred to as Syndrome X. The basis for these disorders, which are principal causes of morbidity and mortality worldwide, is largely unknown. The incidence of obesity, hypertension, diabetes and dyslipidemia is increased on the Pacific Island of Kosrae. In studies completed in 1994, a medical evaluation was conducted and DNA was isolated from each of 2364 Kosraeans over the age 20, nearly the entire adult population. In this application, the investigators propose to complete this genetic study by applying modern methods in human genetics to map the genes that cause the components of Syndrome X. In addition, a follow-up clinical study will be performed on the entire population of the island over 16 years old. It is expected that this will add 1000 new participants.